slendermansproxiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Two of Wands
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Archive of Nothing page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 18:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Th1s w1k1 1s t1r3s0m3... C4sus n0n d4tur ~4rt3m1 Let's not hold negativity Artemis....~ Zero 't1s s1mply 4 st4t3m3nt 0f f4ct 1r3n3, y0u kn0w 1'm n0t 3nt1r3ly pr0n3 t0 m0r0s1ty. ~4rt3m1 Statement of fact or not, I don't handle morosity well when it's directed towards the ones that I consider my friends and family. ~ Zero This wiki is quiet and has many of our words already, if it's tiresome for you then why tell me? Artemi? ~ 2. F0r th1s 1s s1mply th3 r34s0n 1 w1ll n0t b3 f0und h3r3 0ft3n. ~4rt3m1 Why? Because we are here? That doesn't sound like a good enough reason to stop coming to a wiki. Una is right, telling her won't help. ~ Zero N0, d0n't 4ssum3 th3 n0ns3ns1c4l d34r. 1 m34n only t0 s4y th4t th3 c0nc3pt 0f "pr0x13s un1t3d" 1s t1r3s0m3 4nd r3d1cul0us. Why 4ssum3 1'm h3r3 t0 bully y0u, 0r spr34d s0m3 s0rt 0f 4nym0s1ty? 1n 4ll h0n3sty, 1'm w0und3d. Th4t hurt. ~4rt3m1 My apologies then Artemis. My intentions were not to hurt you. Looks like another miscommunication between conversations again. I tend to cause those at times.....with your statement as proxies united as being ridiculous, I'd have to say that I'm beginning to agree. Berfore, I had thought that you had meant something else, not proxies. Hope things are cleared up a bit now. But there may be a time though when we all must unite. ~ Zero. (Sorry 2 for cluttering up your talk page,lol) We use it to communicate. As you know, we are not proxy. It's quiet. No admin or mods. Just us. Now if we used the Slendy wiki, we would have problems but here it's easy. Nobody cares for uniting proxies, and all we care for is Irene. If you have another suggestion Artemis? Una. And forgot to log in. Una, thank you for your kind comment. Caring for me.I care greatly about all of you too, Sadie, you, everyone. Including the ones that I haven't met yet.Even if we don't get to chat on The Slender Man Wikia, that's what I like about this Wikia. Communication. We don't exactly have our own Wiki. We can talk here without worrying about being judged and whatnot.Lol ~ Zero...Irene Did you delete my message to Jeminemily? It vanished after you wrote to Una. Lol. Page of Cups (talk) 23:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, shoot. Sorry Bethany! I guess that both of our messages sent at the same time. I also blame the fact that I'm on a piece of technology that hates me ( the lovely Kindle Fire) lol. ~Zero M3ss4g3? 1 n3v3r s4w 1t. . . ~4rt3m1 Hello Una, I'm just making sure that you and everyone else is doing okay. I hope that all is well. ~Zero